monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Haywyre
Haywyre is a crossover musical project consisting of Martin Vogt. He made his debut on Monstercat in 2013 with his track "Synergy". Background Vogt had been studying piano since he was six years old. His interest in the production of various genres of electronic music and piano instrumentals began growing when he lived in Austria; there, he was exposed to jazz and hip-hop for the first time. After moving back to the US in 2008, he created the Haywyre moniker and started producing music that was a fusion of glitch hop and jazz. Timeline 2013 July * July 29, 2013: Haywyre released his debut Monstercat single, Synergy, which was featured on Monstercat 014 - Discovery. September * September 6, 2013: Haywyre released his second single on Monstercat, Back and Forth, which was featured on Monstercat 015 - Outlook. 2014 January * January 29, 2014: Haywyre's first remix on Monstercat, of Peacock by 7 Minutes Dead, was featured on 7 Minutes Dead's Peacock EP. The remix was also featured on Monstercat 016 - Expedition. March * March 10, 2014: Haywyre released the song The Schism as a promo single for his debut Monstercat LP, Two Fold Pt.1. The song was featured on Monstercat 017 - Ascension as well as on the LP. * March 31, 2014: Haywyre released his debut LP on Monstercat, Two Fold Pt.1. *# Prologue *# The Schism *# Dichotomy (Soft Mix) *# Sculpted *# Doppelgänger *# Time (feat. CoMa) *# Permutate (with Zeros) *# Voice of Reason (with Galimatias) ** Time was CoMa's sixth and final Monstercat appearance. Permutate was Zeros' only Monstercat appearance, as was Voice of Reason for Galimatias. August * August 4, 2014: Haywyre released his third Monstercat single, Everchanging, which was featured on Monstercat 018 - Frontier. 2015 January * January 23, 2015: Haywyre released his fourth single on Monstercat, Insight, which was featured on Monstercat 021 - Perspective. December * December 15, 2015: Haywyre released his fifth Monstercat single, Endlessly, which was featured on Monstercat 025 - Threshold and on his LP Two Fold Pt.2. 2016 February * February 1, 2016: Haywyre released the song Do You Don't You as a promo single for his second LP on Monstercat, Two Fold Pt.2. The song was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance as well as on the LP. * February 8, 2016: Haywyre released his second LP on Monstercat, Two Fold Pt.2. *# I Am Me *# I Am You *# Restraint *# Impulse *# Do You Don't You *# Moment *# Memory *# Transient *# Endlessly ** I Am You was featured on Monstercat 026 - Resistance along with Do You Don't You, and Endlessly was featured on Monstercat 025 - Threshold. The LP was Haywyre's last appearance on the label. Monstercat uploads # Synergy #* July 29, 2013 # Back and Forth #* September 6, 2013 # 7 Minutes Dead - Peacock (Haywyre Remix) #* January 29, 2014 # The Schism #* March 10, 2014 # Sculpted #* March 24, 2014 # Doppelgänger #* March 31, 2014 # Everchanging #* August 4, 2014 # Insight (Music Video) #* January 23, 2015 # Endlessly (Music Video) #* December 15, 2015 # Do You Don't You #* February 1, 2016 # I Am You #* February 8, 2016 Off-Monstercat releases LPs * The Voyage 2012 *# Grey *# Pendulum *# Prelude To The Voyage *# The Voyage *# Mokalite *# Trigger *# Crimson *# Atmospheric Evolution *# Breathe *# Gravity *# Friction *# Catalyst *# Parting Ways *# Cosmic Prime *# Motionless * Dubsonic 2011 *# Aquatic Stimulation *# Mindchamber *# Gridlock *# Intermission *# Textures *# Think It Through *# Sigma *# The Spectrum *# Intermission Two *# Quantum Cruise *# Duality *# Progressive Introversion * Of Mellows And Revelations 2010 *# There's A Time For Everything *# A New Era *# Organic *# Interlude *# Sedative Shapes *# Greed *# Double Edged *# Transition *# Caution *# Balance *# Pride *# Midnight Mist *# Prominent *# Ovvaflow *# Tranquil * Lotus 2009 *# Intro (Point Of Origin) *# Timelasping *# Back In The Days *# Doin Forever *# The Natural Hallucinogen *# House Of Lords *# House Of Lords (feat. Men Of Respect) *# Eavesdropping *# Outro (In Retrospect) EPs * Panorama: Form EP 2019 # Crystal Clear # Contagious # Let Me Hear That # With You * Panorama: Discover EP 2018 *# Stepping Stones *# Tell Me *# Storyteller *# Square One *# Context, Pt. 1 *# Blind Faith * Draw The Line EP Records, 2013 *# Erase It *# Draw The Line * Infinite EP Music, 2012 *# LD004 *# Contrast *# Prototype *# Raw Crunch *# Stone Shower *# Raw Crunch (feat. Jay Fresh) *# LD004 (The Digital Connection Remix) Singles * Dress Codes (with Mr. Bill) Remixes * Odesza - All We Need * Noisia & Black Sun Empire - Hideous * Dubvirus - Breathe * Survivor - Eye Of The Tiger * Mr. Bill - Cheyah Covers * Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal * Erroll G. - Misty * Chrome Sparks - Marijuana Trivia * Compared to his previous text logo to his new text logo, only minor changes to the letters were done. A wider "H", a similar "A", a cut on the "Y", the middle part of the "W" crunched together, a block removed from the "R", and a shorter bottom part for the "E" to match the middle part. * From the Monstercat Podcasts (Now known as Call of the Wild) 001 - 113 intros, Synergy was used in the intro. Collaborated with * Zeros (1) * Galimatias (1) Artists featured * CoMa (1) Artists remixed * 7 Minutes Dead (1) Category:Artists Category:Haywyre discography Category:Dubstep Artists Category:House artists Category:Adapted artists